The Price of Resonance
by ConcealedShadows
Summary: Professor Stein has a theory and it involves the limitation to Soul and Maka's resonance of souls. How could something so good turn out to be just the opposite? Soul Eater Evans x Maka Albarn
1. Fun and Games

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter One

With the cackling sun overhead, blazing its scorching rays toward anyone victim in Death City, Stein and Deathscythe spoke in the privacy of a deserted classroom in Shibusen. The laughter of his daughter, Maka, right outside the window a few stories below, set the red-head crying and off topic.

"She doesn't love me! No, she doesn't even like me! Not even that- she doesn't acknowledge I exist!"

Stein's hand slammed the table in front of his temporary weapon and took the moment of silence and his comrade's facial expression into consideration. With a soft clearing of his throat, Stein stared into his weapon's eyes, "You know my theory is near accurately correct."

Deathscythe's eyes gazed out the window and away from Stein's penetrating glare, all seriousness returned, "I wish I didn't."

Through the window and to the park bench stood Maka, desperately attempting to get her book from Soul's clutches.

"I told you not to bring this with you." He scolded, dodging every one of Maka's thrusts.

Scrunching up her face, she countered, "I brought it in case you were boring!"

"Ho ho ho, so that's how it is. In that case, you really aren't getting this back." He tilted his head back, opened his mouth wide and rested the corner of the hanging book on his tooth.

"Soul! Don't you DARE!" she cried, this time thrusting her entire body at him. Surprised and out of time to move, collision occurred, throwing Soul to the concrete ground, hard.

Head throbbing and blinding his vision, he tried to sit up but had trouble due to Maka atop his chest, stopping him. Long and behold, she had her book back in her hands, a huge grin on her lips and her eyes pinned to the pages already. He couldn't believe it. "You know, you could at least get off me before you get lost in it."

"Too late, I'm in." she replied, half zombie.

With a sigh, he rested his head back to the concrete, about to look at the sky but nearly jumped out of his skin when instead, he was face to face with Maka's father.

Face completely distorted and rage emanating from his body, Deathscythe nearly stomped Soul's face into the ground had he not jolted upright like Sid from the grave. "I'll kill you. I really will." he growled, the sound coming out more like knives than a voice.

Soul was already roughly eight feet away, holding Maka by the arms in front of him for protection. Maka's face was bland, unenthused, her eyes still glued to the book's pages, yet she managed to mutter her say, "Papa, what do you want?" Her eyes lifted to him, showing a glare filled with sinister evil. Taking a step back, 'Papa' mumbled, "I was only coming to my darling daughter's rescue."

"Rescue?" she echoed, the sound identical to her father's knives.

Soul's fingers slid quickly off her arms in response and took a few steps away from her. Papa did likewise.

"Apparently there was no need for Papa this time." He shivered, walking backwards slowly. "B-but always know that Papa will be here for you…"

If her eyes couldn't get any scarier, it didn't matter, for they did. The horror scared Papa off and she turned to face Soul as she gently closed her book. Her expression quickly changed as she tilted her head to the side and allowed a large smile, "Didn't you plan on taking me somewhere?"

Having retreated to his study, Stein stared complacently at his computer monitor. Bars and graphs blinked simultaneously, reflecting on his glasses. His grin grew wide across his face, eyes thirsty for more knowledge. His desire, his need for experiment was growing rapidly. Every fight his two guinea pigs fought, the more he would know, the closer he would be to finding out the conclusion. Too excited, he leaned forward in his chair as if bringing his face closer to the monitor would be of any use.

In doing so, the wheels on the chair slid and the chair flew from under him, his face slamming the keyboard. Lying there, a fit of laughter escaped his lips. His body shook to match it and the study echoed, repeating his insaneness.

A few minutes passed and as it did, he calmed. Slowly, he rose from his odd position on the floor and grabbed hold of the chair. Before sitting, he stared at the empty wall. Suddenly somewhere in his own thoughts, he whispered to himself, "I really am insane."


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter Two

"It should be ready now…" Soul muttered, mostly to himself as he grabbed Maka's wrist without much thought.

"S-Soul, tell me where we're going first!" she squirmed and wriggled, attempting to get free but to no avail.

"Just shut up and walk." He spat.

With that, Maka stopped fighting. Groaning and sighing the whole way, she started to drag her feet.

"Keep up, will you? We're almost there."

"You're making my wrist bruise." She complained.

He immediately brought his hand from her wrist down to her hand, locking their fingers together. He looked in the corner of his eye to see her reaction and was pleased with her doing nothing but acting slightly stunned. She even started to walk slower and her face began to blush. Soul grinned.

"Oh hey, we're there." He said, looking up at the tall building in front of them. Maka pulled her hand away and followed his gaze at the shop.

"Why here?" she asked, taking a few steps forward.

"You'll see. Close your eyes."

With another groan and mumble, she did as she was told and was lead into the building.

She felt Soul let go of her, and his voice getting distant as he said "Wait there for a minute."

Minutes passed by, but to Maka they felt longer, especially when not allowed to look around.

'_A small peek won't hurt…' _

But before she could even slide an eyelid open, Soul had returned, telling her to come forward. She heard a woman's voice as well,

"Oh she's so cute!"

Maka just about popped her eyelids open right then and there, but she obeyed her command to keep them shut, reluctantly.

She could feel Soul's wide grin across his face, although she had no idea why. "Can I ope-"

"Okay, open." Soul smiled. His grin grew as he watched Maka's green eyes open wide, surprise more in them than in her face.

"Soul…what's that for?"

"You'll find out. Go try it on." He grinned deviously as she walked up closer to nab the deep purple dress from his hands, giving him a 'I might kill you later, so be ready.' glare.

Papa trudged the halls of Shibusen, sulking like always. Being rejected from his daughter was a daily event, but why did it have to hurt so much each time? Letting a sigh escape, he slid down the wall so he could sit. Maybe he was just worried. There was no way Stein's presumption could be true. Who ever heard of that sort of outcome? But that was why he was studying it, right? They would find a way to fix it. He had to, he was her father, and that's what fathers do: protect their children.

The woman who Maka heard before had followed her into the dressing room.

"Here is a pair of shoes to go with it." The woman smiled, taking out of their shoebox, a pair silver low heels with fake, shimmering diamonds woven around the designs.

Maka grumbled, "So fancy…"

The woman looked up, "Tsk tsk, your boyfriend-"

"Picked them out?" Maka scoffed, "Yeah, right." Rolling her eyes she added, "Besides, it's not like that."

Giving up, the woman shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, okay you caught me. He asked me to pick out the shoes, but the dress he did all on his own!"

Maka's eyes wavered to the dress hanging to the right of her. It was so…pretty. She had to admit, if Soul knew how to be cool, he certainly knew what to do to make someone pretty.

Soul paced outside of the dressing room, dressed in his suit already.

'_What takes girls so damn long to get dressed?'_

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Maka stepped lightly out of the dressing room. She had redone her hair so that half of it was down and the rest were put into small pigtails, like always. He felt his toothy smile grow and his cheeks warm up.

He silently cursed himself for getting so worked up over just seeing her in a dress. He'd seen her in one more than one occasion, but just something about her wearing one he picked out for her made it all the more special.

Maka cut right to it, "Where are we going, Soul?"

Soul answered with a hearty laugh and an extended arm. "Didn't I tell you, you'd see?"

She allowed a small grin before taking his arm and letting him guide her back out of the dress shop.

Lo and behold, what was waiting for them outside was not something Soul was expecting.

Sitting in the middle of the street, the deformed looking creature's red eyes grew wide, hunger aroused.

"Damn, why now?" Soul growled.

Maka let go of his arm and held out her hand, "Soul!"

"Right, right!" he took hold of her hand and began to transform, but before he could completely, the demon that awaited them leaped forward.

It lashed its arm covered with blades straight for Maka's face, cutting off the pair's line of concentration and temporarily separating them as they dodged the attack in different directions.

Blood sprayed the air and the demon began to cackle with laughter as it licked each blade on its arm with delight.


	3. No Longer a Game

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter Three

The demon divided the meister and weapon from each other and stared at Maka with greedy eyes.

"Maka!" Soul screamed, running to her.

The demon growled and reared its head, thrusting its arm in Soul's way.

Soul rolled, ducking the bladed arm. His heart sank as his eyes lay upon Maka, kneeling on one knee clutching at her arm.

"Soul, hurry!" she choked out, stretching her hand out to him, revealing an enormous gash on her bare arm.

'_How dare it touch her' _he growled in his head as he leaped to grab Maka's hand and successfully transformed.

Forced to use both hands to wield her scythe, Maka flinched when her wounded arm was out-stretched.

"Maka…" Soul murmured."  
"It's fine." She hissed.

Soul's anger at the creature increased tenfold. If only he had been able to transform faster, Maka wouldn't have been injured. Or, had he been able to fight without needing to transform…

Maka interrupted his thoughts with muttering, "Soul…"

"Right." He replied as she got into her stance for their resonance of souls.

While using, Maka felt an awkward pull at her soul. It was only for a second, but it happened again, only harder. Again, and again. It happened until Maka began to scream, pain running through her veins.

Soul on the other hand, was feeling the opposite affect. He felt his strength increasing, and welcomed it. Only until Maka's screams broke his concentration did he panic.

"What the hells happening!"

Maka had no reply, she dropped Soul and he immediately transformed. Maka hit the ground with one knee, breathing heavily, clutching at her chest. Tears were streaking down her cheeks, and Soul could do nothing but hug her close, "Maka….Maka! What the hell is wrong with you!"

The demon took this opportunity to strike. It jumped, about to jab Soul straight through his back, but before that was done, Papa swung through the air, held by Stein, and slashed through the creature. It howled and screamed as it was immediately split in two and disappeared. Papa quickly formed into human form and ran to Maka's side, prying her from Soul's seemingly deadened fingers.

Soul couldn't move. He was stunned into place. How is it that he could do absolutely nothing for her?

"Soul, snap out of it!" Papa called from behind. Soul turned and Papa and Stein had already gone.

'_They took her…'_

"That's good…"

'_How is that good? It's your job to take care of her!'_

"At least now she'll be okay. She's in good hands."

'_Listen to yourself, you lousy piece of shit!'_

Soul growled and tightened his fists. Look at him, arguing with himself at a time like this. He shook the thoughts from his mind and ran to Shibusen.


	4. I Will Always Be Yours

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter Four

"What are you talking about!" Papa whispered dramatically loud.

Stein folded his arms. "It's exactly as I said."

"But what you said before and what you say now are completely different!" Papa's voice was getting louder.

"No," he retorted, "you misunderstood."

Papa threw his hands in the air and began to pace. "Can't we separate them? For Maka's safety…that would be best…"

Stein gave him an immediate penetrating glare, but it was unseen between Papa's pacing and staring at the ground in thought.

"I think that's what I'll do." Papa decided. "I'll go to Shinigami-sama."

He power walked straight to the death god's headquarters.

Stein was left in the hallway outside of Maka's recovery room to brood and think of something else crafty. He wouldn't allow something as futile as this ruin his experiment, especially not so early. Creating a fiend to go after a powerful soul like Maka's was simple, and he was proud of the progress the two had made. Very, very proud. But he needed more _time_. If Deathscythe separated them, he would never know if he was truly right. What to do…what to do…

Soul rushed out of the kitchen with a tray covered in sweets that Maka would hopefully like. He kicked open every door blocking his path and barely even noticed Stein as he walked past him to get to recovery room door.

Maybe he shouldn't kick this one open…

Stein opened the door for him. Soul grunted a thanks and headed inside.

The door clicked behind him as he wound his way to Maka's bed. The noise of the door woke Maka, causing her eyes to flutter open, revealing groggy, beautiful green orbs. Immediately, a gigantic smile grew warmly on her face.

Maka began to giggle, "Cute apron." She felt her cheeks begin to warm.

In his rush to come quickly, Soul had forgotten to remove his pink and white apron. He sighed.

"That's not what you're supposed to be looking at…" he placed the tray on the side table and pulled a chair close to the bed. "I was hoping these would catch your eye." He picked up a cookie, the shape of a soul, iced over with vanilla icing.

"They're not as good as the actual things, but…"

Maka's smile grew as she reached out to take it.

Soul's attention went straight to her upper arm, the arm that was wounded during battle. He cringed. Although, that was nothing compared to the pain she endured afterward, the pain that appeared out of nowhere. He didn't want to bring it up, he was here to take her mind off of it.

Seeing her best friend cringe, Maka took, instead of the cookie, Soul's wrist. Soul looked at her confused. She began to squeeze. Harder and harder until her hand itself began to hurt.

"You're gonna give me a bruise…" he started, then, realizing what she wanted, he let the cookie drop to the ground and took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Maka tugged his arm, she wanted him closer. Soul stood from the chair and crawled into the bed. His warmth next to her soothed her. Wrapping his free arm around her, he pulled her ever closer, until their foreheads touched.

"I'm so sorry, Maka…"

Maka shook her head, gently, "It's not your fault."

Being this close to Soul for the first time made Maka feel incredible. Him coming in the first place had turned her mood upside down. Coming in an apron made her happier than she thought she could be. Having baked her cookies warmed her own soul. But, out of all those things, how was she to know that by doing something as simple as cuddling this way, could lift her spirits higher than Heaven itself.

Just when she thought her happiness would cause her body to explode, Soul brought the side of his face to hers. He was clinging to her tightly, as if afraid to lose her at any moment.

She couldn't speak. Not that she should, but she felt obligated to warn him that if he went any farther, she really would explode.  
"S-Soul…" she moaned.

That triggered it. Soul brought his lips to hers without hesitation.

To his delight, she welcomed it, and kissed him back. He slid one hand up her back and cradled her neck. With the other, stroking her cheek and winding its way down, wanting all of her but holding back.

Maka felt nervous, but it nearly disappeared completely when she felt how in control Soul was. Her hands rushed to the back of his head, stringing through his hair before sliding down to his back.

"Maka," he whispered, breaking their kiss, "I will always be yours." Feeling her smile, he brought his head to her chest. He could feel how her heartbeat thumped at a much higher pace. He chuckled.

"And you will always be mine." She said.

It was so strange. She knew they each had feelings for each other, but why did all those bottled emotions erupt here and now? She felt Soul shudder.

"Soul?"

"I think… I think I'm hurting you." He muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Hurting me?" she replied.

"When you were in pain… I felt… stronger." Soul closed his eyes. Why'd he bring it up? Why the hell did he have to bring it up. He had finally gotten her mind off of it!

She knew he would do this. Worry, blame- he always blamed himself after worrying over her. Always. When could the time come when he would no longer need to worry about her? When could the blame end?

"That dress you got me was beautiful." She smiled. "Sorry it had to get ruined." Bad thing to say~ "So um, where were we originally going? You kept saying I'd find out, but…" Good going Maka, keep running into walls, why don't you. "I mean, I didn't hear of any dances or anything, so…"

"I was taking you out to dinner." He moped.

"D-dinner? But why so fancy for a dinn-"

"It was a fancy shmancy place. They have a grand piano that I was going to play for you." He re-pictured what was supposed to happen in his head.

Maka smiled, "And then what?"

Soul brought his head up, "And then what? A guy buys you a dress, brings you to a fancy restaurant _and then_ plays the piano _just_ for you, and here you are, asking, 'And then what?' !"

"It's just… knowing you, you had something else in mind too." She grinned.

Soul looked away, defeated. "Well, I was gonna give you your first kiss."

Maka giggled, "Looks like that happened a little different than you thought, huh." He laughed in reply and she then remembered what he told her.

_I will always be yours._

He meant it?!

"Soul…about what you said earlier…do you…really mean it?"

"Eh?"

"About…always being mine… I mean, I have small boobs! You don't like girls with small boobs! I mean, you always make fun of me!"

Soul stared at her for a few seconds before bursting with laughter. When he could speak, he choked out, "I think they're perfectly fine."

"Oh…okay." Maka mumbled, looking away, embarrassed.

Soul slapped her on the back of the head, lightly, letting out another chuckle before slipping out of the bed.

"You gonna eat these cookies? Worked my ass off to make them, y'know."

"Ahhh~" Maka opened her mouth wide.

Soul laughed as he shoved a cookie in her mouth.

Maka choked and spit out half the cookie, "Athhoe…"

Soul lifted a hand to his ear, "What was that?"

Just as Maka was about to yell it at him, the door thrust open, with Papa in the doorway.

Both Maka and Soul's eyes widened.

"Soul, come here." Papa demanded.

Soul obeyed, only to be thrown sideways from a punch to the left of his face.

"Asshole!" Papa yelled, ready to pounce before Stein grabbed his shirt collar, preventing any harmful movement.

"Papa…what's wro-"

"You're getting a new weapon!" yelled her father.


	5. In time

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter Five

The room was immediately dead silent. No one moved and Papa's eyes were still glued to Maka. Finally, she exploded.

Throwing the covers off of her, she leaped out of bed and ran straight up to her father, looking up into his eyes, "What are you talking about?" she could feel the tears tugging at her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried to keep them back, they won.

Soul remained quiet, shifting weight on his legs. His feelings were mixed too well with each other that he didn't know whose side he was on. He didn't know exactly what he was doing to Maka, but he knew it wasn't something good. If separating him from her would keep her safe, he would be as far away from her as possible, despite the horrific pain.

Apparently, Maka felt differently. "Why! Tell me! You can't take Soul away from me! He's _my_ weapon!!" her hands were on her father's collared shirt, tugging him lower and lower till their faces were eye level. "You can't take him from me." She hissed, tears gushing.

"I don't see Soul objecting." Her father mused, casting a glance toward his daughter's weapon.

Maka froze, following his glare. "Soul? Say something! Tell him he can't!"

"But he can…" Soul muttered.

More tears came as she shoved her father away from her and took deadly long strides to approach her weapon. All she did was look into his ruby eyes, causing him to look to the ground. "Don't you dare look away from me, Soul." But he didn't look up. He didn't say anything.

Stein sighed. "Looks like your weapon knows more of what's going on than you do, Maka." He glared at her.

Maka looked back at him with shaken eyes, "What's going on…?" she cried.

Stein shrugged his shoulders and slumped into a chair, the way he always sat in his own. "To put it simply, Soul is eating you alive."

Soul and Maka both gave shocked expressions in reply.

"Whether he wants it to be or not, his soul is stronger…much stronger, than yours, Maka. And when you bring those two souls to an equal level, each time, it gets harder and harder for Soul to keep control. Eventually, he will totally consume you, and you will have no way to stop it… nor will he."

Soul felt goose bumps rise all over his body and a shiver go up his spine. So that was the feeling of power he had felt…he was…devouring her soul…without realizing it…

Papa was looking at the ground now.

Stein continued, "But you do have a choice."

The teenagers' hearts were quickly filled with hope and expectation.

"You can be separated as weapon and meister and still be friends." Papa mumbled.

"Or…" Stein had to hold back a grin, "You stay together, and never resonate your souls."

Maka's eyes widened, "But, then…"

"Neither of you will ever become stronger." Papa finished, looking into his daughters eyes.

"So, in other words, Maka…" Stein began. "You don't have to be separated from Soul, like your father wishes."

Papa growled at that.

"It's your own decision as a meister. And besides! We're not even one-hundred percent sure this is this cause."

"Don't give them that crap, Stein." Papa fought. "You and I both know full well that you're rarely ever wrong!"

Stein smiled, "I could be."

Maka grinned, "I refuse to separate from Soul." She would rather die. She turned to Soul, expecting to see happiness, but was utterly put down when he looked indecisive.

"Soul… what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He forced a toothy smile, "Now get back in bed."

Maka grumbled, "You're not my father." She turned and slowly slid back into the covers.

Papa's depression seemed to have dissipated as he pranced across the room to go in for a kiss to the forehead, but was Maka-chopped instead.

Soul had to laugh as he thought, '_Where the hell did that book come from?'_

On Papa's way out, he gave Soul a penetrating glare, but that was all.

Soul knew he deserved the punch to the face. He deserved a whole lot more than that.

But there was something given to him he certainly didn't deserve. She was his whole world…

And the world was calling.

"Soul, make me more cookies, all yours fell on the floor." She grumbled.

Soul laughed, "No way."


	6. Nightmare

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter Six

Soul wound up staying the night in the recovery room with Maka. His chair was pulled close to the bed, and he ended up slouching, his face buried in his crossed arms on the bed covers. Maka woke first and was startled seeing him still there. She couldn't see his face, but she enjoyed seeing him simply sleep, his back going up and back down at a steady rhythm.

'_Ugh, I feel disgusting…I need to shower.'_

She looked over at the bathroom door, remembering they had showers in the hospital type room's bathroom. Inching out of the bed in her nightgown, Maka tip-toed to the bathroom, careful not to wake a certain someone.

She knew he was a heavy sleeper, but she was wary, just in case. She smiled at his sleeping figure one last time before hiding herself away into the bathroom.

Soul was lost in a dream, or rather…a nightmare. He had just transformed into a scythe after taking hold of Maka's hand, but in the process, a chunk of her leg disappeared, leaving a bloody mess.

"M-Maka!?"

"It's fine…" she had said then, and the time before.

…The time before. His mind suddenly rushed back to the moment that actually happened to him. Her screams of torture had shaken him terribly. It then shifted back to the current nightmare, where she took a step forward, her leg bleeding ferociously where the chunk had disappeared. She was cringing at the pain, and yet Soul could do nothing… like always.

"Maka!" Soul growled, angry now.

"It's fine!" she hissed, clenching her fists tighter around him with another step.

Each step, more and more of her began to disappear.

Blood…more blood…

Maka's blood…

Soul grabbed hold of his head in panic, clenching harder and harder until his fingernails threatened to pierce his skull. What could he do?

Nothing.

He tried to transform.

He…tried.

'_What the hell!?'_ he couldn't transform! He was stuck staying as a scythe while his master before him was disappearing before his eyes.

Finally, her grip on him dissipated and he fell to the ground.

He tried again and again, then, finally, he was able to.

Clattering to the ground gave him a piercing headache, but he changed to human form and caught Maka in his arms before she reached the ground. Covered in blood, it looked like something was eating bits and pieces of her away.

_Drip…drip…_

Her blood dropped in droplets, each one distinct in Soul's ears.

"Maka…." Tears welled as his grip on her increased, only to have the blood drop faster. Her eyes looked at him weakly, a sympathetic smile on her lips.

"Maka…Maka, say something…"

She was no longer responding.

"Maka……."

Still, nothing.

He clung to her tighter, molding them together before screaming her name at the top of his lungs, waking himself from the horrific tragedy.

"Soul!?" Maka opened the bathroom door and ran to him, only to be hugged fiercely the moment she got near.

His face was buried in her breast, squeezing her tightly, as if she were about to disappear forever. He was half sitting in his chair, breathing heavily…crying.

"Soul…Soul, what's wrong? What happened?" she wrapped her arms around him, placing one hand on his back and one atop his head, comforting him. His fierce hug was crushing her, but she did her best to ignore it.

"I won't devour you." His cry was muffled from the only thing covering her… a towel.

When she realized this, she instantly blushed, but tried to keep her mind focused on comforting him… hoping he wouldn't notice.

But that hope was futile, for he did notice in time. His crying came to an end and his body was no longer heaving. He was calming. The memory of his nightmare began to fade as reality kicked in. His face was still hidden in her towel. He was afraid to reveal his now highly reddened face.

He thought about how embarrassing this was. There was no way he could take back what he just did. What was he going to do? He cursed himself for getting so worked up over a dream.

No matter how embarrassing he thought it was, the image of her dying in his arms and her blood draining from her was still imprinted in his mind.

"You were bleeding…" the sound was muffled once more.

"I'm not anymore." She said, rubbing his back for comfort.

She hugged him tighter, for his grip on her was lessening. "It's okay, Soul. Nothing happened to me. I'm right here."

Abruptly, he stood. He hugged her tightly before she could see his red face…or his tear stricken cheeks.

Maka remained still, stunned for the moment, before wrapping her arms around him herself.

When Soul was certain his face had recovered its original color, he let go and turned his back on her. "I think it's time you get some clothes on."

Maka's face heated as she fumbled around in haste to flee to the bathroom.

Soul was left to his smiling, but once he heard the bathroom door shut, his smile disappeared, the nightmare's impact still all he could see.

'_Would it be better… if I had a new meister…?'_


	7. Unwanted Outcome

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter Seven

Time slid by quickly. Months had passed before the young meister and her weapon's eyes. Maka's condition became normal behavior whenever the two would resonate their souls. The outcome seemed the same each moment it approached, fooling everyone around her. She figured what would be the point in telling anyone the pain had been getting worse with each use? Her father and Soul would only worry, begging her to do something about it. But should she? Would she?

…Could she? Being separated from the soul that she grew so attached to over such a long period of time seemed comical and un-thought of. With all of the thought she had put into this decision, she had realized that it wasn't only her soul that wouldn't let go, it was also her heart. Her heartstrings had somehow mingled and tangled with Soul's, threading so tight together that nothing could rip that bond apart.

Maka had no doubt in her mind that even something as serious as this would not have the strength needed to break her from the one thing she loved most. Loving many things such as gaining knowledge from any book she could get her hands on or the love of getting stronger alongside her beloved and trustworthy weapon, had come into no comparison from her love that she had set aside for the rest of Soul, the part of him that proved he wasn't simply a weapon used to achieve a goal.

The rest of him proved he was a someone, not a something. If anything, she felt the love that had blossomed was the core of her arising strength. Despite the excruciating pain she endured with each resonance, she could feel the warmth of Soul's heart and soul emanating within her, telling her to not give in.

But that strength could only last for so long…

For Maka was not the only one feeling differently and remaining quiet. Soul too, had a secret hidden, though he wished at the bottom of his heart that he could destroy it and cease it from existing.

The fearful truth he hid deep inside was none other than the fact that Stein had been correct. He knew Maka's pain was increasing with each use. He knew she wouldn't say a word because he'd do nothing but worry. But didn't she know? That was all he _could_ do.

Each and every single time he brought his soul level with hers, he felt the strength drain from her as her torturous screams penetrated the air. The one taking that strength, devouring it, was none other than Soul himself. And yet, he was fully aware. At first, biting down hard on his tongue was enough to stop himself from getting out of control, but it wasn't long after that he had to move to gnawing on his arm in fear of chomping his own tongue off.

As he feared, biting on his arm began to be of no use. He felt his control slipping barely out of reach more and more. He knew that he would have to separate from her, despite how badly she wished to stay with him. It was only a matter of two or three more times and he was absolutely positive he would lose control for good. Certainly not wanting to see the outcome, he had to devise a way to break away from her.

Soul's prediction was imminent. Maka's body was growing weak by the day. He comforted her all that he could, but it was obvious to them both what the cure was. Sadly, neither of them wanted to resort to it. They used the time that had passed in studying and thinking up possibilities as to how to slow or possibly prevent the outcome Stein had come up with.

Both were unsuccessful.

And so, the day Soul fretted wretchedly approached.

Maka and Soul were sent out on another mission, oblivious to the fact that it may as well be their last.


	8. Beginning of the End

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter Eight

Maka was feeling weaker than she had for the past few days. Each step seemed to take an extra amount of effort, and she often had to force herself to act fine so Soul wouldn't take notice.

The effort was futile, however, for Soul had been picking up hints and clues pertaining to her weakened state.

Maka felt as if her brain were slowly oozing out her ears. She may have been thinking too much lately, and it was causing her a lack of sleep. Her back began to slump and her vision was fading.

Rapidly taking notice, Soul grabbed hold of her shoulders before she collapsed to the concrete.

"Maka, what's wrong with you? I mean, more than normal." He looked straight into her drowsy, olive eyes.

Maka immediately pulled away with a cry, leaving Soul flabbergasted, hands suspended in mid-air.

Clutching at the parts of her skin Soul had touched, Maka looked at him, a mural of worry painted across her face.

A few seconds of shocked silence slipped by before Soul broke it, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Maka's eyes were no longer drowsy, but overflowing with suspicion and fear. She eyed her weapon carefully, her hands still clutching her supposedly wounded areas.

"It hurt…to touch you…" she whispered, eyes now glued to Soul's.

Soul was speechless. He couldn't understand. But after a few minutes of thought, it hit him.

Her body was protecting itself… from him.

He let out a nervous chuckle, tampering with the sullen mood. "Then…maybe that's a sign, right? That you should toss me and get a new one." He may have sounded hopeful, but his insides were screaming in protest. His heart was doubly confused, not knowing which side to choose. If he loved her, he would wish to stay with her. But staying with her was going to kill her. So because he loved her, wouldn't he stay away… to protect her?

Maka's eyes grew wide, "How could you say that so casually!" she shouted, her voice already hoarse from screaming the other day from pain.

"Because I'm the reason you're like this, Maka!" Soul protested.

Maka grumbled, breaking eye contact. "Now isn't the time to argue. We have to complete our mission."

Even as she started to walk forward, Soul's feet didn't budge.

"How do you plan on fighting if you can't touch me?"

His words lingered in the air for a moment, echoing in her ears.

She turned around, stomping her foot which seemed to take even more of her small amount of energy. "I guess I'll just have to, won't I!"

"I won't let you." Soul growled behind clenched teeth. "I refuse to be your weapon any longer."

Maka was stunned for only a short second before all hell broke loose inside her. Sprinting forward, she jumped into him, forcing them both to the ground. Soul may have had broken her fall, but it seemed like that was what she wanted. She took hold of his arm with both of her hands, wrapping her fingers around tightly. Pain seared, but she tightened her jaw to keep from screaming and dug her face into Soul's chest.

Her body began to shake as her muffled words arose from his jacket, "Transform….transform….transform…."

Soul tried to pull away, but her grip on him was tight and the more he fought the more she seemed to be in pain.

Her words were cries now, as she repeated the command over and over, but still, Soul refused.

"I said _no_!" he finally managed to tug once more time to get her to release.

She sat in the same position, body quaking as her hands trembled in front of her face.

"Listen to what your body is telling you, Maka." Soul said, anger erased from his voice and replaced with concern. "It rejects me, and so should you."

"I will never reject you." She whispered.

"But I will if you refuse!" Soul cried out, his voice rising.

"How could you? I thought you would always be mine. Isn't that what you said? You always wanted me, didn't you? Or was that a lie? How could you?" she repeated, crying.

"Because if I don't, you'll die this way."

"You don't know that!" She fought.

"I don't want to risk it!" he growled.

"Why!?"

"Because I love you, damnit!" He took a few steps back, away from her.

Maka was speechless. She wanted to cry, due to what he said, the pain, the horror of what was happening…everything. She buried her face into her pain stricken hands and sobbed.

Stein was sick of waiting. It had been months since he started this research. He knew the ending was soon to come, and he could barely keep himself from fidgeting. He watched the two from afar, angered by all the drama. He grimaced as his emotions triggered the demon to follow the scene. Looks like the kids didn't even have to go any farther, their end came to them. A twisted expression crossed his face as he began to fiddle with the screw in his skull.

The demon created by Stein was all too well a replica of the previous monster the young technician and weapon had fought. It came as it was called telepathically and set its eyes on the back of a defenseless crying girl. It's razor sharp teeth glistened as it grinned and hunched its back, ready to pierce anything in its way.

And off it launched.

Soul's eyes caught sight of something unfamiliar in the darkness. A glare, and then without warning, something…no…the same monster from months ago, was drilling through the air toward them.

There was no time to warn, no time to yell, not even time to move the one you were trying to protect. Somehow, however, there was enough time to thrust yourself in danger's path.

For that is what Soul did.

Maka's tears began to dry as she lifted her face from her hands, stunned by a sudden warmth on her back. Soul was no longer in front of her.

She heard no yell, no screams of pain, only the sound of metal blades slicing skin and crunching apart bone. And then the sound of blood splashing to the ground, pouring on her back…. And the dying choke of Soul Eater Evans.


	9. Who You Are Makes What You Are

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter Nine

The melody played on for what felt like forever. Beautiful piano music, the song of his own soul, was played by the fingers belonging to someone who didn't even know himself.

_On the brink of death…_

The boy listened to the music he was creating. Somehow, he knew it, but had no clue as to how. This song more than any other, brought out the feelings inside. It was the song that brought him closest to himself.

How funny, a song he couldn't even remember would bring him closer to himself. The logic wasn't there.

_Fading…_

He and his piano were secluded in the darkness…alone. He would pause in the middle of the song, listening for an answer, but would receive no such thing. Over and over, he played, repeating the song, stopping at the same spots. Something was wrong.

'_Play for me?'_

The boy got back into his song, picking up the rhythm immediately, as if commanded to. He froze again, another part of the song he had previously stopped.

'_What song is that?' _

A jumbled conversation. Who was it? The boy had no answer except to keep playing, hoping…praying that he would come to realization. His fingers danced across the piano keys, creating the most beautiful sounds. Another pause in his music.

'_What's your name?'_

Fingers floating above the keys, the boy pondered. He knew this voice. He felt that this particular voice was more beautiful than the piece he was playing. How could that be? The question was repeated, only not from his mind, from behind him. Turning, he could see the darkness slightly fading to reveal a young girl with dirty-blond pigtails on the sides of her head. Then she giggled.

"Don't you have a name for your song? Or is it nameless…just like you?"

"I'm not nameless." He finally said, taking in the sight of her with his eyes, convincing himself she was really there. "I'm playing… the song of my soul."

_Returning…_

The girl smiled, "That's good to hear, I was wondering how a song could possibly sound so beautiful." She walked up to the piano, brushing it lightly with her fingertips.

His eyes were glued to her, unable to look away. He turned in his seat to face the piano once more.

"Play for me?" she requested, leaning lightly on the piano.

"What song?" he replied, readying his fingers.

"Soul." She whispered, faintly.

The boy's ruby red eyes grew wide at the familiar yet different word. A word they had just used in conversation, yet different when _she _said it. She said it like…like…

"Your name?" she asked. "You wanted to know, didn't you?

_In reach…_

Her lips formed a sympathetic smile, leaning to bring her face closer to his. "Don't forget who you are." She touched his nose with the tip of her finger. "For who you are, makes what you are, Soul."

The room began to darken. The small light around the two dimmed darker and darker. Quickly, the piano was the first to disappear.

The last words the mysterious girl had said were ringing in the boy's mind as she too disappeared, leaving the boy alone.

'_Soul……….…………..Soul………………….Soul!!!'_

The name was being screamed and it only seemed to get louder. It wasn't just any name, though. He had come to realize it was his own, and the moment he did, pain overcame him.

Vision hazy, his hands were brought directly to his abdomen. He instantly felt the warm, thick liquid oozing from an obviously deep wound. In spite of the agonizing pain, Soul now noticed tears dripping to his cheeks and realized he was being clung close to by Maka.

She began to scream his name again, not realizing he had come to, and when Soul fidgeted, her voice froze and she looked at him with shaken eyes.

"I'm right here…." Soul grunted, forcing a toothy grin while clutching at his abdomen.

"Oh Soul…" she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled it to her neck, cradling him. "I was so worried." She cried. She then brought his face away and looked across the pavement to stare at the demon, crouched down meters away…just watching.

"I don't know why, but right after it attacked you, it's just been sitting there, like it doesn't know what to do."

Soul tried to get up, but wound up hacking up blood on his way. His answer was a grin as he held onto Maka for support. "How'd you let me be like this, eh?" he chuckled, fighting back another coughing fit.

"Can you transform?" she asked, steadying him.

"No shit I can." He roughly took hold of her hand, closing his fingers around hers tightly and transformed.

"I'm so sorry Soul…" fresh tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Now's not the time to be whinin'… let's kick that thing's ass!"

Maka had seemed to forget that she was weak already, so her beginning run was unstable. "Soul… we have to…"

"Absolutely not! Look at you! …Look at me! There's no way…" another coughing fit, causing blood to splatter to the ground.

"It's the only way!" she argued, positioning herself, doing her best to keep from crying.

A long pause of silence of brewing thoughts passed before Soul grunted his agreement, even if everything in him was in protest.

And so they began. Leveling their souls had become an easy task for Soul and Maka, but when both were in this weakened state, it proved to be of more difficulty. Everything seemed fine until Maka began to run, readying her first blow.

Soul felt his own soul begin to fade away. It was the feeling of power, as before. Nothing had proven helpful in a way to control his hunger for Maka's soul. Absolutely nothing. And this time, his hunger was ravenous. It reached out, no matter how hard Soul fought. Deep inside, he _did_ want it. Oh, how he wanted it.

And here was the moment. Being tremendously wounded, Soul was barely hanging on to life itself. Taking one strong soul could fix all that, despite his heart's feelings.

He was a weapon, and that's what he did.

"_For who you are, makes what you are, Soul."_

'I'm a monster… a pure, cold-hearted monster.' He thought as his hand reached forward without warning.

_No you're not._

'I have to be.'

_You don't have to be anything._

But the words were too late. Soul's hunger was howling, controlling his body and mind without him. Maka's soul was now in his hand as his greedy, ruby red eyes looked at it in wanting. He felt the drool dribble down his chin, and his mouth began to open.

'No…no…stop! Stop! Maka, fight back! Maka!' but no matter how many times his soul may have screamed her name, his body was no longer in his control.


	10. Out of Control

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter Ten

Although seeing Maka's soul and holding it was all in the state of mind, Soul's body was indeed being taken over by the weapon deep inside of him. The hunger it needed to relieve its pain was no farther than a breath away. Soul transformed halfway, leaving his arm a giant red and black blade.

With godlike speed, the body ran toward the demon in waiting across the street, slashing it out of existence in less than a second. And then, it turned to face the girl with the soul that was simply _calling_ to it.

Maka had never felt such terror as she gazed into the blood red, pupil-less eyes of Soul. Though he looked like him, she knew, deep inside, that it wasn't. Soul would never wear such an expression while looking at her. Not like this. Maka was petrified. Despite the screaming in her heart telling her to run, it was futile. Her eyes could only see the boy she knew and loved.

Soul shouted, yelled, screamed, cried, growled and fought with infuriation inside his decreasing shell. He cursed himself for ever losing control. Now, he realized, there was no way to gain control back again. The inner demon inside of him had taken the lead. He had no clue what his body was doing on the outside, but he knew that his heart, mind and soul were dead set on saving his master.

'_I really am just a cold-hearted monster…' _

Soul's body reacted with joy at the sight of Maka's fright. It flashed a sinister, toothy grin, revealing all his pure white, sharp teeth.

'_All I was in the end… was a weapon…'_

Maka took a trembling step back, unsure of what to do. She knew the real Soul was somewhere inside, he had to be. Surely he would fix whatever the hell happened to him?!

'…_created to destroy my own master.'_

The scythe blade reared back with the crazed enjoyment still planted on Soul's face…

"_For who you are, makes what you are…"_

The true Soul perked up. He now knew Maka was right. Just because he was a weapon didn't mean anything. He loved Maka, he truly did. He wouldn't allow something as stupid as this kill her.

…Kill her.

The words quickly sank in. Any moment, something could happen.

If not already.

He began to suck in air, ready to scream at the top of his lungs…

Soul's arm thrust forward, the curve of the blade sliding perfectly through flesh and muscle.

'_I'm no monster or weapon, damnit! Give me back my body, you bastard!!'_

The inner demon that had taken charge began to tremble. Soul's pupils began to reveal themselves from their blood red sea. It howled and screamed until Soul had finally taken back control.

Utterly exhausted, Soul felt like grinning, except when he realized what he had come back to.

His eyes widened, shock penetrating him. For there, lying practically lifeless, was Maka. His arm had gone straight through her, and was sticking out through her back. She was suspended in the air, all her weight still on Soul's arm. But there, behind Maka and in Soul's hand, was what he couldn't allow his mind to register…

…her soul.

Fury, misery, doubtfulness…he didn't know which to feel. He suddenly felt paralyzed and couldn't feel anything at all. He dropped to his knees, causing Maka to slide off his arm and fall to the pond of her own blood.

Now on all fours, her soul still wavering in his fingertips, he glanced at her motionless body. A wave of emotions struck him and his eyes were quickly drowned by tears.

After a few minutes passed, he dragged himself across the pavement, making a trail in the blood to reach the love of his life.  
"Ma…." He gasped, still unable to breathe correctly. The sight of her this close had him about to heave.

"Ma…." He tried again, a huff of breath between each try. "Ma……Maka……?"

He refused to let go of her soul, afraid that maybe if he let go, she really would be gone. Cradling her in the bends of his arms, he hugged her close, resting his face against hers…crying.

Dry-heaving, gagging, crying, choking, coughing… all of this plus a battle going on inside his heart and mind.

"Don't go…you can't… Maka….Maka…" he cried. "Tiny tits…" he choked fake laughter, "Come on… aren't ya gonna hit me?" He hugged her tighter.

"Damnit…" he whispered, clutching at her for dear life. Gasping a few times was all he needed before screaming at the absolute top of his lungs an incomprehensible word.

He no longer trusted his shaken voice to speak, so he sat, motionless, allowing his mind to brew all this unsorted thoughts.

It couldn't be real. Was he having a nightmare? He had to be. Just like his last one, where he screamed her name and he awoke… only this time there was no Maka to come to his rescue and hug him while having just gotten out of the shower and still in her towel. His memories smiled at how embarrassed he felt, his face in her chest and knowing she had forgot she had only a towel on. How warm and soft her skin had been… how her voice was so full of life…

There had to be a way. There just had to be. How could something like _this_ happen? Of all the things to die from, she dies from her most trusted friend and weapon.

Soul's ears perked when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He had barely any life left in him, and felt it useless to even bother turning around. He hoped it would be someone or something willing to kill him right on the spot. Or better, torture him. Wouldn't that be perfect. He'd willingly allow himself to be tortured to pay for what he'd done. He'd do anything.

And then an all too familiar voice said in a low, comforting tone,

"There is a way…"


	11. The Playing Melody

**The Price of Resonance**

Chapter Eleven

Soul's body twitched at the voice he heard from behind. The voice belonged to the one who warned him, but gave him an option to do otherwise…

Because he knew there would be no other outcome.

He was dissecting them slowly, only not their bodies, but their hearts.

Only now he wasn't quite sure if he could consider the professor to be an ally or an enemy due to what he did.

But Soul had no other alternative. Lifeless in his arms laid the master he failed to protect. The master he killed with his own hand. All he wanted was to see her face light up, hear her laugh, or even cry. Any sign of her being alive.

Soul turned to face Professor Stein, "I'll do anything."

A sadistic grin unfolded from Stein's lips, revealing his teeth. "Of course you would, Soul." He remarked, taking a few steps closer to kneel to the ground, careful not to dirty himself with Maka's blood. "You see, there is still a tie between her soul and your own."

He watched as Soul's face showed a ray of hope, and it sparked pleasure within Stein's maniacal mind. "How far do you consider…anything?"

"Anything!" Soul shouted, leaning in closer and causing Stein to lean away conveniently.

Stein closed his eyes and nodded twice, "Yes, yes, then you can do it."

The young teenager's eyes grew wide, joy overflowing within him. "Tell me! What do I gotta do?"

Stein leaned forward again, face bobbed down so his bangs covered his gloomy eyes to hide his happiness. "Simple." He said, pausing.

"You take her place."

Soul was only slightly stunned. It quickly disappeared when he looked down to Maka. Hugging her tightly, he smiled such a considerate smile as he replied, "I'd love to."

Stein's grin grew so wide that the corners touched the tips of his face. "Perfect." He muttered while lifting to face the master-less weapon. "Come with me."

Soul thought of even more reasons of why it would make sense to switch places with Maka: She had a father who dearly loved and cared for her, and would surely kill Soul soon enough anyway. Maka had a goal that she hadn't yet reached. Soul didn't want to be the one to stop her from reaching that goal, especially since he was the one made to help her reach it. Screw making him a deathscythe, he wanted her to become as strong as her mother, and show her father what she could be.

What she _would _be, as soon as he fixed her mangled and broken body. As soon as he repaired what he had torn apart.

Even if he never heard her voice again, he would be eternally happy knowing she would be alive and well once more.

~*~

"Okay, Soul. I just need you to concentrate. You are ready, correct?" Soul could hear Stein talking amidst the blackness behind his eyelids.

"I'm ready." Soul uttered with clenched fists.

"This will probably be the most painful thing you've ever endured." Said Stein, surprisingly sympathetic sounding.

Soul laughed, "Nothing could be more painful than what I've just endured."

There was a pause of silence. Soul imagined Stein with a crazed expression like he always had when experimenting, but part of him doubted that what he was doing wouldn't work.

Cold metal braced around Soul's wrists and ankles. He heard the same clicking happen again from somewhere close in front of him.

"Remember, Soul, I need you to focus only on Maka's and your own soul, nothing else."

Soul grunted in reply, and immediately after, he heard the sound of a lever being pulled and the high voltage of electricity.

After that, nothing could be heard from behind his black curtain.

Nothing except the melody from what felt like forever ago.

Soul was plunged into a world where the only thing that existed was the melody he had created from his soul. The song Maka witnessed. The song she fell in love with. Pieced together by the monster who wound up killing her.

And then came the demon's voice.

"So you give yourself up for that… that _thing_?" it scrutinized, casting a sudden light over the distant memory of the time Soul was playing the piano for Maka.

Soul watched his own memory play before him, half enjoying the song.

He answered, "That _thing_ stole my heart."

"And now it steals your soul." The demon cringed, digging its nails into Soul's leg with disgust as it watched the memory.

Soul and Maka's souls were becoming the only thing visible, the piano and the teenagers were disappearing. When the souls were the only things left visible, the demon cackled, "Why don't you just forget this deal with the professor? I can help you, you know. I can make you stronger than ever before, especially with that… girl, gone."

Soul simply looked down at the demon still clinging to his leg, and gave a toothy grin. "I told you I wouldn't ever need your help."

The demon let go and took a few steps back, shaking its enormous head, "Your excruciatingly painful death awaits you." It held out its hand toward the two floating souls.

Soul looked forward, bracing himself before stepping near the souls he knew he was to be focused on, as he was instructed.

Staring dumbfounded at the two floating substances, he did the only thing that came to mind- he grabbed his soul and brought it to his lips.

"Live, Maka… for me?"

He opened his mouth wide, and as soon as his soul was torn to pieces by his own teeth, he felt his body be overcome with the most physical pain he ever felt.

He fell to his knees, hugging his stomach as he brought his head to the floor. Yelling and gasps escaped despite his efforts. He could no longer think of anything, he had no recollection of anything to even think about. His memory of anything and everything was fading at that very moment.

And as he felt himself dying away, he couldn't hear the melody played faintly in the background of his mind.

Quieter and quieter it became, until Soul had lost all sanity.

~*~

Stein had repaired Maka's body, completely stitched up and miraculously healed. Although, he had Soul to thank for her hasty recovery. For there he was, chained tightly against the metal, shaking violently and screaming bloody murder.

Like he had been for the past three hours.

Stein had become accustomed to it within that time, and he was patiently awaiting Maka's revival, for he knew there was no flaw in what he was about to accomplish.

Soul's screams were becoming scratchy as his voice was straining. Stein knew enough about Soul to know that if he saw himself like this, somehow, he would die of embarrassment of being so…un-cool. Screaming and flailing as if he were on fire.

Although, that was probably how he really felt.

Another hour dragged by, and somehow, Soul was still capable of screaming at the top of his lungs. Stein sat in his rolling chair, staring nonstop at the lifeless Maka who was also chained up to the same type of device as Soul. He had it set so the two faced each other and were in the center of the room. Stein's ears were beginning to ring at all the racket, he began to turn the screw in his head until it clicked a few times. At the last click, Maka's eyes flew open, causing Stein to nearly fall out of his chair.

Maka stared and soaked in what was in front of her. She had no recollection of what had happened that day, all of her memory was scattered, yet she couldn't shake the shivers going up and down her spine or stop the tears from flowing from her eyes as she saw the sight in front of her.

"S-S-S-Soul…..?" she muttered, her voice cracking. She then screamed his name, rocking and flailing as much as she could but was restrained by the metal.

Stein took in the information set in front of him. He had no idea Soul would still remain alive during Maka's revival. He smirked as he realized he was only a tad off, for Soul wasn't really there…he had lost all sanity.

"Stein! Professor Stein, help him!! Please!" Maka yelled, rubbing her skin raw from the metal, imitating Soul.

"He's gone." Stein replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But if you insist….please don't get too close, he's gone through a lot of trouble to get you back here." Stein clicked a button on his desk which immediately unchained Maka, causing her to fall to the ground.

Maka rushed to Soul's flailing body. She pulled at the metal, failing to pry them open. "Let him go!" she yelped, pulling once more.

Stein simply sighed, "Maka, do you fail to see what state he's in?"

"I don't care what _state_ he's in! Can't you see he's in _pain_?!"

Another sigh, but Stein's finger found its way to the matching button, setting Soul's chains free, causing immediate silence in the room.

Shocked, Stein stared at the boy standing there on his feet, bangs hiding his sweaty face. "Maka…Maka step away." Stein pleaded.

Maka didn't hear him though, she was also staring at the boy before her eyes, and she walked closer to grab his shoulders. "Soul….? Soul!" she shook and shook until his head snapped up, revealing the pupil-less blood red eyes she had seen before. Those eyes rekindled her memory of that moment, her last moment with him. Her last moment…period.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, "Soul, it's me! Maka! Can't you hear me? Soul, please!" she cried hard, and when she couldn't stare into his horrific face any longer, she dug her face into his sweat coated jacket, burying herself away in it as her arms wrapped around his body tightly.

She continued to mutter his name, over and over.

A grin grew on Soul's face, one giant, toothy grin. His body began to shake and he started to cackle with laughter. He brought out his left arm and allowed it to transform into the blade of his scythe. Maka heard the sound and pulled her face away, looking into his eyes. "Soul… I know you hear me, don't you dare ignore me!"

The Soul she was clung to immediately stopped its laughter. Its face went serious and the words from its lips were not something expected.

"Live, Maka… for me?"

Her eyes widened as she realized he was really there. In there, somewhere, was the Soul she knew. She smiled and dug her face into his jacket once more, squeezing him tighter. He'd come back to her, he would.

Stein watched as Soul's face grew twisted once more. Whatever trick it pulled, it had worked. It turned its head toward Stein, and Stein was already getting out of his chair.

But he was too late.

The creature before Stein's eyes thrust the blade through Maka's back, the tip coming out from behind Soul himself.

Blood poured the floor, and the couple fell together. That very moment, before both were completely gone, they could hear the melody they both loved.

The beautiful notes of the piano strung together to create such a charming sound.

Maka felt no pain.

Soul had gone through what felt like an eternity of pain, just to bring her back to life, only so he could kill her once more.

Neither one of them knew that about the other. The only thing they knew, was that they needed each other, and that they would never have been capable of living without the other.

Stein stared at the calamity before him. He was inches away, but failed to protect her. He failed in his research. The pool of blood stretched to reach his boots. Stein gazed at it, half elsewhere.

The bond between Soul and Maka's souls were incredible. Nothing was able to tear them apart. But he knew there was something different with Soul, something in him that he wasn't sharing. That something took control of him, and eventually ate whatever sanity he had for himself. It needed more power, and the link between itself and Maka's soul was so incredibly close, it was impossible not to ignore it.

Stein continued to stare at the two now lifeless bodies before his eyes.

He stood, now realizing how pointless the research was if he had to lose both subjects. Immensely disappointed in himself, he thought hard on the lesson he learned.

No more using the daughter of your best friend as a test subject.

A/N- Sorry guys, I really fail at sharing with you what goes on in my mind~ I hope you can forgive me for the sucky ending, I'll do better next time? (I really did intend for them to die together though…I just failed at making it in any way romantic or tragic really.)


End file.
